A New Family
by Manwathiel Melda
Summary: Eowyn goes to visit her brother some time after the War of the Ring. Faramir is with her, and they have a secret.


_My Dearest Éomer,_

_How are you? I am wonderful. I have some good news, my dear brother. Faramir and I are coming to visit soon. I cannot wait to see you. It has been such a long time, Éomer King. We will see you soon._

_Your Loving Sister,_

_Éowyn_

There. Her letter was done. Now to send it. She wrote his name on it and handed it to the messenger.

"Why didn't you tell him?" she asked herself.

"I just couldn't. I kind of want to tell him when I see him," she replied.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to travel, dearest?" Éowyn turned around to find her husband. She nodded, smiling. She was looking forward to this trip.

"Of course. The Lord Aragorn said it was fine. Don't worry about me, Faramir. I will be fine," she said.

"Alright, if you're sure, darling. I just don't want anything to happen to you while we're gone, Éowyn," Faramir said.

*****

"A message for you, lord." Éomer took the letter with a smile, knowing exactly whom it was from. Opening it and reading it, the King of Rohan smiled. At last his dearest sister was coming for a visit. It had been such a long time since they had seen each other. The last time he had seen her was when he had visited the King Elessar in Minas Tirith. That had been a few years back. What was going on with her now? How were she and Faramir? She _had_ said she was wonderful. But he was worried about his sister. The last time they had talked, she was happy. Faramir had taken good care of her. How much had she changed?

*****

"You should be fine for another few months, Éowyn," Aragorn said after checking over her.

"Thank you, Aragorn. We shall return in a few weeks," Faramir said.

"Be careful on the journey. Make sure she gets plenty of rest, Faramir. And make sure she is drinking lots of water. I would also like you to bring her back for a check up when you get back, Faramir. Alright?" Aragorn said.

"Of course, my Lord," Faramir replied. "We'll take it easy, darling, if you start feeling tired," he added, turning to his wife. "We should start now, before it gets to late, Éowyn dear." She nodded. She was already tired but would not say anything.

*****

"Faramir," Éowyn said after a couple of hours, "I'm so tired. Can we stop now?"

"Of course, dear. Let's go just a little bit farther, and we can stop for the night," he replied, smiling. He was cheerful on the outside, but he, inside, he was worried. Faramir tried not to show it, but he could not help being somewhat nervous. If Éowyn could only go a couple of hours a day, how long would it take them to reach Edoras?

"Faramir, what's wrong?" Éowyn asked. Se had seen his tight smile, a smile that usually meant 'I'm worried but I don't want you to be.' It seemed like he had been giving it to her more often now.

"It is nothing, Éowyn. Don't worry," he said.

"I'm not worried." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Faramir."

"Sorry for what?" he asked. There was a long silence between them.

"For being so slow, and… and… I'm not a very good companion right now," she burst out. "I know you're worried about something. Why won't you tell me, my dear?" she asked, tears spilling out of her beautiful blue eyes.

"Éowyn, Éowyn," he said softly, pulling her into a hug. "Don't cry, darling. I will tell you what is worrying me if that will make you feel any better." She nodded. "I'm worried about you, my darling, and your welfare. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I think so," she replied quietly. He held her a little while longer, and soon Faramir could hear her steady breathing.

*****

A few days later, Faramir and Éowyn walked up the steps at Edoras late at night. Éowyn was tired, of course, but she was extremely excited to see her brother.

"Éomer!" she shouted happily when she saw her older brother.

"Éowyn!" he replied, coming down and embracing her. "You've changed, my sister," he said quietly. "What has happened?"

"Éomer," Éowyn replied in a whisper, her voice excited, "Faramir and I are expecting our first child in a few months."

"Éowyn!" her brother exclaimed. "Are you sure it was okay for you to travel? Why didn't you tell me in your letter?"

"I just couldn't. I really wanted to tell you face-to-face, Éomer," she replied. "And yes, it was fine; King Elessar said so, my dearest brother. So you need not worry about me," she added softly.

"I'm so happy for you, Éowyn! And you, Faramir," Éomer said. "Éowyn, Éowyn, are you alright?" he asked, for she looked like she was going to faint. Faramir ran up to her and steadied her.

"Yes, I'm fine, Éomer. I just need to rest. It has been a long day," she added. "A long day indeed."

"Of course you want to rest, Sister. I'm sorry, Faramir. Your wife is tired, and I'm sure you want to rest too," Éomer added, giving two sharp nods. Two servants immediately came forward and led the Lady Éowyn out, with Faramir following.

*****

"Faramir, I'm not feeling very well this morning," Éowyn said a few days later.

"What's wrong, dear?" he asked. He was worried about her. Her face was pale, and she felt warm when he laid his hand on her forehead.

"I think I just need to rest, darling. I will be just fine," she replied. She was still tired and wanted to rest. _'What's wrong with me?'_ she thought. _'Nothing is the same, except that Éomer King's love for me and mine for him. Everything is different.'_

"Éowyn, are you sure you're okay?" She nodded. "I'll let you rest then, dear. Sleep well," Faramir whispered as he softly shut the door.

*****

A couple of hours later, Éowyn felt a little bit better. Faramir permitted her to get up for a short while.

"Faramir," she said, breathing somewhat heavily, "I'm fine." It was almost time for supper, and she was trying to convince her husband she was well enough to meet her brother.

"No you're not, Éowyn," Faramir replied. Her normally clear blue eyes were glazed, she was extremely pale, and she was breathing heavily; she was _not_ okay. "Éowyn darling, you need to rest. Aragorn told you to get lots of rest. And I'm sure your brother would say the same thing. Maybe you will feel well enough to get up tomorrow."

*****

The next morning, Éowyn felt much better. Faramir let her get up and do a few things. The first thing she did was go and greet her brother.

"Éowyn! It is wonderful to see you up and about today," Éomer said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Of course, Éomer! Why would I be up if I wasn't?" she asked. "Anyways, I'm fine. I was just tired, my brother."

"Alright. I'm just worried about you," her brother replied.

"Everybody's worried about me!" Éowyn exclaimed, storming out of the room. She had always been one to take care of herself, and it annoyed her that everyone thought she needed to be looked after. She went out to _her_ area, the place she had not been in years. This time, she did not see Aragorn or his companions and the flag of Rohan did not rip off its staff. This spot always helped her calm down. Even when she was a young girl, it had helped. When she was little, she would go out there when she was mad at Éomer or her cousin Théodred for being mean to her. The two of them used to team up on her and play tricks.

'_Oh well. The past is the past, and nothing I do can change that,'_ she though to herself. Éowyn hated thinking about the past. It was so sad. Both her parents died when she was young, leaving she and her brother in the care of their uncle, Théoden King. Then in the War, Théoden was killed, and her cousin also died. Her childhood was hard, but it was over. She now had a new life, a happier, nicer one with Faramir.

*****

After several more days of being in Rohan, Faramir decided it was time for them to go home. He was worried about his wife. She had been ailing the past couple of days, so he decided the sooner she got home, the sooner she could relax. To his surprise, King Éomer announced that would go along with them for a visit with the King.

"Are you really going to come with us, Éomer?" Éowyn asked, unable to keep the happiness out of her voice.

"Of course, Sister. I would not want to miss seeing your first child," he added with a smile. She smiled. He liked it when she smiled.

"Do you really think you'll stay that long, Éomer?"

"I might. It depends," he replied. "It depends," he muttered to himself.

"Éomer, my brother, what is it? Is something wrong?" she asked, looking at him anxiously.

"I have been corresponding with the Lady Lothíriel, Éowyn. We are going to be married when I arrive," he said joyfully.

"Éomer! This time, it's my turn to be excited for you, my lord!" his sister exclaimed. "I would dance, except I probably shouldn't," she added, putting a hand up against her swelling stomach. She smiled. "I wouldn't want to upset the baby right now."

"Come, my dear. Everything is ready to be off," Faramir said, coming up to the happy brother and sister. "What is it, Éowyn?" he asked when he saw his wife's eyes shining. Éowyn filled him in on everything Éomer had told her. "Éomer! This is wonderful news! I'm so happy for you. Now let's be off. The sooner we leave, the sooner you will get to see the Lady Lothíriel."

*****

The small group had an easy journey back to Gondor, only stopping at night and a couple of times for the Lady Éowyn. It was evening when the reached the City, but they did not care. Éowyn was happy. They were home.


End file.
